Viajando
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Cuatro viñetas distintas, cuatro lugares distintos y cuatro épocas distintas que solo tienen una cosa en común: Magnus y Alec. Viñetas. [Regalo para AliciaBlackM].
1. Primavera

_Este fic participa en La agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso:** _Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para_ _ **AliciaBlackM**_ _, que pidió un Malec pero no especificó más. ¡Espero que te guste! :)_

 _Agradecimientos a_ _oOItaOo_ _por betear._

* * *

 **VIAJANDO**

 **I. Primavera**

Ah, Italia era verdaderamente espectacular en primavera, con todos esos almendros rosas en flor.

La vista desde la punta de la colina donde estaban situados era maravillosa, desde luego. A lo lejos se veían campos y campos de árboles en su máximo esplendor y, a sus espaldas, Magnus Bane tenía una gran extensión de hierba verde esmeralda, con un pintoresco pueblecito de casas blancas al fondo.

El cielo era de color azul celeste y, aunque el sol brillaba, algunas nubes blanquísimas eran arrastradas por el viento, conviertiendo un día cualquiera en uno digno de fotografiar.

—Alec, ¿no es precioso? —Magnus se giró hacia su novio para descubrir que Alec no estaba por ningún lado—. ¿Alec? ¿Alexander, dónde estás?

Comenzó a caminar colina abajo, buscando a su pareja con la mirada y empezando a preocuparse. ¿No estaría luchando contra algún demonio solo? No era que no confiara en sus habilidades de nefilim, era que sabía que Alec estaba acostumbrado a defender mientras su parabatai atacaba.

Un poco asustado, comenzó a correr colina abajo, mirando alrededor.

—¡Alexander Lightwood! ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando creyó que iba a sufrir un ataque de pura ansiedad al no verle u oírle por ningún lado, Magnus se acercó a unas ruinas romanas situadas cerca y le vio sentado sobre una piedra, con la espalda contra la muralla medio derruida.

—¡Alec! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? —Le reprochó Magnus—. Pensaba que te habías ido, o que estabas luchando por ahí, o vete tú a saber el qué —El brujo seguía despotricando al bajar y sentarse al lado de su novio.

—Lo siento, es que lo he visto y me ha parecido que el pobre estaba solito y perdido —contestó Alec con tono de remordimiento y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules—. Debería haber avisado.

—¡Claro que deberías haber avisado! —Magnus abrió la boca para, posiblemente, seguir echándole la bronca, pero cambió de opinión y preguntó otra cosa en su lugar:—. Espera, ¿qué has visto?

Magnus miró alrededor, perdido, pero Alec sonrió y le cogió la mandíbula para dirigirla en dirección a su regazo, donde yacía un pequeño cachorro de pastor alemán durmiendo tranquila y confiadamente.

—¿Un perro? ¿Has cogido un perro desconocido? —Magnus se quedó boquiabierto y lo miró, dudando entre besar a su novio por la ternura de su gesto o cuestionarse su cordura.

—Magnus, ¡míralo! ¡Es precioso! ¡No podemos dejarlo abandonado aquí!

—Tú también eres precioso y no te voy cogiendo por ahí para que te duermas en mi regazo —Lo miró sugerentemente—. Pero puedes dormir en mi regazo cuando quieras, ya sabes.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas.

—Venga, adoptémoslo. Así cuando crezca un poco me hará compañía cuando salga a correr por las mañanas, dado que ni Presidente Miau ni tú estáis por la labor.

—Es que vas a correr a unas horas en las que ningún ser humano medio cuerdo está despierto —protestó Magnus—. Además, ¿cómo vamos a tener a un perro y un gato en el loft? Ya sabes que Presidente Miau es muy especial.

—Seguro que se llevan bien —respondió Alec sonriendo, mientras rascaba al pequeño cachorrito detrás de las orejas, que se removió en sueños—. ¿Nunca has tenido un perro y un gato en un piso?

Aquí fue Magnus el que se sonrojó un poco.

—Nunca he tenido un perro.

—¿Nunca? —El nefilim lo miró asombrado—. ¿Tienes quinientos años o más y nunca antes habías tenido un perro?

—He tenido varios gatos, un loro, peces e incluso tuve un mono —respondió Magnus airadamente—. Pero no, nunca he tenido un perro.

—Bueno, pues con tu primer novio nefilim viene también tu primer perro —Alec hizo una pausa—. A no ser que de verdad no quieras tenerlo y entonces se lo daré a Jace, que seguro que le hace ilusión.

—¡No le vas a dar a tu parabatai el perrito que acabamos de adoptar! —exclamó Magnus indignado—. Aunque habrá que ponerle un nombre —añadió, tras darse cuenta de que efectivamente había aceptado al animal como mascota.

—Ya lo haremos cuando despierte —Alec lo miró, sonriendo y feliz—. Por cierto, ¿qué querías enseñarme?

Magnus apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y miró el paisaje que se veía desde ahí.

—Nada especial. Sólo quería estar contigo.

En un ataque de valentía, Alec le cogió la barbilla para inclinarse a besarlo.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo —susurró.

El tiempo pareció detenerse unos instantes mientras se miraban a los ojos, pero ese momento fue el elegido por su nueva mascota para despertarse y ladrar animadamente.

—Ya sabía yo —gruñó Magnus, sonriendo muy a su pesar— que había alguna razón por la que no había tenido perros antes. Es porque tienen el don de la oportunidad.

* * *

 _He acabado haciendo lo que me ha dado la gana y no he incluido nada de lo que Alicia me comentó que le gustaba. ¿Y sabéis qué? Que mala suerte, oye xDD_

 _En fin. Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito, aún quedan tres viñetas así que tranquilxs, que habrá Malec para ratos._

 _Alicia, espero que te guste al menos un poquito y me lo hagas saber :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Verano

_Este fic participa en La agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso** _: Esto sigue siendo un regalo de cumpleaños para **AliciaBlackM.**_

 _Agradecimientos a oOItaOo por betear._

* * *

 **VIAJANDO**

 **II. Verano**

Las playas de Australia, decidió Magnus, deberían ser consideradas patrimonio de la humanidad. Eran todo arena blanca, aguas claras y Alec en bañador y gafas de sol. ¿Qué más podía uno pedir?

Su novio, por el contrario, no parecía tan cómodo en bañador como Magnus. Estaba refugiado debajo de su toalla y miraba la bolsa donde sabía que estaba su camiseta con anhelo.

—Alec, ¿quieres que te ayude a ponerte la crema solar? Con lo blanquito que eres en el momento en que salgas debajo de la toalla te quemarás —Magnus interrumpió el plan de Alec de coger la camiseta y huir por su vida.

El aludido dio un respingo y lo miró sonrojado.

—Ehh, no, gracias. Uso runas, ya sabes —Hizo un gesto distante hacia su estela, situada en su toalla.

Magnus suspiró dramáticamente.

—Siempre huyendo de los pequeños placeres de la vida, ya veo —Lo miró negando con la cabeza, pero sonreía alegremente.

—Exagerado. Creo que hay placeres más profundos en esta vida que ponerme crema solar —Nada más terminar de hablar, Alec se sonrojó fuertemente al caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Seguro que los hay. Ayer disfrutamos de unos cuantos, ¿eh? —El brujo subió y bajó las cejas con descaro.

Alec decidió que ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro como para cambiar de tema.

—Bueno… ,¿Habías estado aquí antes? —preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—En esta playa en concreto, no. En Australia estuve una vez, hace muchos años, pero la verdad es que el capitán James Cook no era muy simpático y me cansé pronto —Magnus se reclinó en su tumbona, ajustándose las gafas de sol, mientras Alec lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Primero, hace muchos años, no. Hace siglos, literalmente. Y segundo, ¿de verdad tuviste un affair con James Cook?

—Affair, lo que se dice affair, no. Dejó de gustarme cuando me di cuenta de que era un mentiroso y un idiota en baja forma.

Alec sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible.

—Así me quieres —Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, brujo caprichoso, así te quiero —El nefilim se levantó y silbó para llamar a su perro, ya más crecidito, pero todavía un cachorro, que vino corriendo—. ¿Vienes al mar?

—No, este peinado me ha costado un buen rato lograrlo. Además, las vistas son mejores desde aquí.

—Eres peor que Presidente Miau, Magnus. Cuando te veas dispuesto, estaremos por allí, detrás de esas rocas.

—¿En el lado de mar donde no hay nadie?

—En el lado de mar donde no hay nadie —confirmó Alec, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que el peinado no es tan importante, después de todo —dijo Magnus, poniéndose en pie.

Ambos caminaron hacia detrás de las rocas, hacia ese lugar solitario, mientras su perro corría delante y detrás, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Las vacaciones eran estupendas.

* * *

 _¡Tachán! ¡Segunda viñeta publicada!_

 _¿Qué pensáis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Otoño

_Este fic participa en La agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso** _: Esto todavía es un regalo de cumpleaños para **AliciaBlackM.**_

 _Agradecimientos a oOItaOo por betear._

* * *

 **VIAJANDO**

 **III. Otoño**

Canadá en otoño estaba cubierto de hojas marrones, rojas, amarillas y naranjas, ideales para que el pequeño Max, que iba a cumplir dos años, jugara con ellas.

—¡Mira, Max! ¡Una ardilla! —Alec, acuclillado al lado de su hijo, señaló con el dedo al animalito y Max abrió la boca y rió alegremente—. Oh, ahora ya se ha ido.

El niño agitó los brazos y pronto empezaron a aparecer pompas de jabón de sus dedos, para deleite de Max, que siguió riendo; y para preocupación de Alec, que se giró hacia su novio:

—¿Magnus? ¿Es esto normal?

El brujo se acercó desde donde había estado tomando fotos y se arrodilló al lado de su pequeña familia –porque para acuclillarse mucho tiempo había que poseer una fuerza en las piernas con la que sólo contaba Alec– y observó a su hijo hacer magia involuntariamente.

—Sí, es normal. Bueno, no tienen por qué salir pompas de los dedos, pueden salir chipas de colores del pelo, o confeti de las orejas, o cualquier otra cosa de cualquier otra parte de la anatomía de uno.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Ah, no es nada —Magnus cogió en brazos a su hijo y le cerró la mano, provocando las pompas desaparecieran entre sus dedos—. Es sólo una señal de que ya puede hacer magia.

—¿Pero no se cansará pronto?

—Es un bebé, Alec. Hará magia esporádicamente hasta que alcance una madurez, a los diez o los once años, normalmente; y entonces podrá controlar ya su magia más concienzudamente. Hoy ha hecho magia y a lo mejor vuelve a hacer más luego, puede que no haga más magia durante meses… No se puede saber.

Alec lo miró y de repente empezó a sonreír alegremente.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Magnus?

—¿Que tú le empezarás a enseñar a manejar armas e identificar runas al tiempo que yo le empezaré a enseñar a controlar su magia?

—Eso también. Pero me refería a que es su primera vez haciendo magia, ¡esto hay que inmortalizarlo! —Alec salió corriendo hacia donde Magnus había dejado la cámara y la cogió, sonriendo—. A ver, mis brujos, ¡sonreíd!

—Alexander, ¡no me puedes hacer una foto ahora! ¡Mira las fachas que llevo! —Magnus, sentado y con su hijo en el regazo, empezó a alisarse las (inexistentes) arrugas del jersey de cachemir que llevaba y a atusarse el pelo—. ¡Si llego a saber que hoy Max iba a hacer magia, desde luego me habría arreglado más!

—No digas tonterías, Magnus, tú siempre estás estupendo. Venga, ¡sonreíd! —Nada más terminar de decir esto, se oyó un «Click» y Alec comprobó la foto—. Salís guapísimos —comentó, acercándose a ellos, la ternura acentuándose en sus ojos azules.

—Nos viene de familia —sonrió Magnus—. Además, vamos conjuntados.

Era verdad. Magnus y Max llevaban el mismo jersey amarillo limón a rayas y pantalones oscuros.

—Cierto. También lleváis la misma hoja en el pelo —Alec incrementó su sonrisa y le tendió la cámara a Magnus, cogiendo en su lugar a Max y tirándolo muy suavemente sobre el montón de hojas que había al lado, mientras el niño reía.

—¿Qué? ¡Alexander! ¿Cómo nos has podido hacer una foto mientras teníamos hojas en el pelo? —El brujo se quitó la hoja de la cabeza y se la tiró a su novio, que se reía abiertamente mientras jugaba con su hijo.

De pronto, un pastor alemán enorme llegó corriendo y se tiró en otro montón de hojas cercano a donde estaban, lo que resultó en que todos acabaron cubiertos de hojas.

—¿Ves, Magnus? Ya vamos a juego —Alec le dio un beso a su novio en la mejilla.

—Ya sabía yo que tendríamos que haber dejado al perro en casa —gruñó el brujo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír; y aumentó la sonrisa cuando vio a su hijo reír a carcajadas, echándole hojas a Alec, que se las devolvía rápidamente.

Su idea al ir a ese bosque no era precisamente mantener una pelea de hojas, pero había cosas peores.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Os gusta?_

 _¡Mañana la última viñeta! ¡Esto se acaba!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. Invierno

_Este fic participa en La agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 _Aviso: Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para **AliciaBlackM.**_

 _Agradecimientos a oOItaOo por betearme._

* * *

 **VIAJANDO**

 **IV. Invierno**

—Esto no me parece una buena idea, Magnus…

—Oh, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Vamos, Max!

—¡Venga, papi!, ¡Será divertido! —El pequeño Max, que acababa de cumplir cuatro años, echó a correr por la nieve alegremente, mientras algunos copos escapaban de sus azuladas orejas.

Alec corrió tras él para vigilarle; Magnus, por su parte, fue paseando tras ambos, con calma, admirando el hermoso paisaje de las montañas noruegas.

Cuando llegó tanto su novio como su hijo estaban muy entretenidos tirándose bolas de nieve.

—¿Pero qué hacéis?, ¿No íbamos a esquiar? —Magnus los miró sorprendido.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! —Max le lanzó una bola blanca a Magnus, quien la hizo desaparecer con un gesto de la mano, y salió corriendo en dirección a las lejanas montañas. De pronto, paró y se giró hacia sus padres:—. ¿Dónde se esquía?

Alec lo miró, sonriendo, y antes de que Magnus pudiera indicarle a su hijo que para ello tenían que desplazarse, propuso:

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

—¿Un muñeco de nieve? —Max se giró hacia él y empezó a sonreír abiertamente.

—Uno muy grande y que vuele —añadió su padre, acercándose a su hijo con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

—¡Muy grande! ¡El muñeco de nieve más grande del mundo! ¡Y papá lo hará aún más grande con su magia! ¿A que sí? —Max miró a su padre esperanzado.

—Eh, sí, sí. Claro, Max —Magnus lo miró asombrado y una vez más admiró esa capacidad de su pequeño de no perder el buen humor pasase lo que pasase o hiciera lo que hiciera. «Lo ha heredado de mí», pensó orgulloso.

—Ven, Max. Vamos a amontonar mucha nieve para hacer la base —Alec , de rodillas, estaba amontonando la nieve para formar la base.

Max se acercó corriendo y se lanzó sobre el montón, aplastándolo sin darse cuenta. Una vez allí, empezó a arrastrar nieve a su alrededor mientras le contaba a Alec lo grande que sería el muñeco.

—Ten cuidado, Arándano, no vayas a terminar siendo tú el muñeco con todas esa nieve que llevas encima—indicó Magnus, quien les contemplaba tranquilamente, sentado frente a ellos, en una estilosa silla que acababa de hacer aparecer.

—¿Papá? ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? ¡Tenemos que hacer un muñeco muy grande!

—Porque yo colaboraré después —Magnus guiñó un ojo y obvió comentar que en parte era porque no tenía ganas de mancharse su abrigo de diseño y que prefería admirar las hermosas vistas desde donde estaba.

—Ah, claro —Max asintió como si fuera algo normal y siguió concentrado en amontonar nieve a su alrededor, para diversión de Alec, que le contemplaba hacer sentado en el suelo.

De pronto, cuando Max estaba a punto de exclamar exultante que la base ya estaba hecha y antes de que a Alec le diera tiempo a advertir a su novio de la llegada de su mascota, Magnus fue tirado al suelo y revolcado en nieve por un gran perro que ladró alegremente antes de salir corriendo en dirección al niño.

—¿Magnus? —Alec se levantó corriendo y fue a ayudarle mientras su hijo y su perro se revolcaban juntos por la nieve—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te has hecho daño?

Magnus se puso en pie, se sacudió la ropa y asintió.

—Siempre supe que traer a ese perro era mala idea.

Alec soltó la carcajada que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo y le besó en la mejilla.

—No seas exagerado. Estamos todos cubiertos de blanco —No había terminado de decir eso cuando una bola de nieve impactó contra su cara—. Y… ¡Esto es la guerra! —proclamó, quitándose los restos de la cara y corriendo de manera exagerada y dramática en dirección a su hijo, que dio un alegre grito mientras huía, esquivando los lanzamientos de su padre.

Magnus decidió que tenía que dejar de planear vacaciones relajantes en familia y empezar a planear cómo relajar a su perro hiperactivo. O cómo dejarlo en su apartamento sin sufrir las consecuencias de un cambio de mobiliario exprés.

* * *

 _¡Esta es la última viñeta! ¡Se acabó! ¡Fin!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber mediante un review ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos en otro fic!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Max es cannon, no me lo he sacado de la manga. Aparece por primera vez en uno de los relatos de la Academia (lo encuentran ahí como bebé y Magnus y Alec lo adoptan) y vuelve a aparecer en Lady Midnight._

 _PD2: El nombre del perro, para mí, es First (por aquello de que es el primero de Magnus), pero podéis ponerle el nombre que queráis y me lo decís, así como curiosidad :)_


End file.
